Untitled
by rappicasso
Summary: [Trans Fic] "Memberi judul sebuah foto adalah momen yang spesial bagi setiap fotografer." / Kris suka fotografi. Chanyeol suka mengganggunya. Ditambah sebuah waktu yang singkat atas kesempatan yang dapat mengubah segalanya. / A fic by Keychained / KrisYeol! / DLDR! [CHAP 3 IS UP!]
1. first click

an alternate universe fanfiction

**[UNTITLED]**

.: first click :.

by

**Keychained**

(translated by **rappicasso**)

original story:

www . asianfanfics story / view / 241078 / untitled - fluff - romance - exo - chanyeol - kris - krisyeol

(without space)

* * *

><p>"Memberi judul sebuah foto adalah waktu yang spesial bagi setiap fotografer"<p>

Kris suka fotografi. Chanyeol suka mengganggunya.

Ditambah sebuah waktu yang singkat atas kesempatan yang dapat mengubah segalanya.

* * *

><p><em>Klik.<em>

Sial, terlalu terang. Aku menggumam kesal, ketika aku menekan beberapa tombol sebelum kembali melihat ke lensa mata lagi.

_Klik. Klik._

Aku kembali melihat ke layar peninjau dan tersenyum puas.

Namaku Kris, seorang mahasiswa dengan sebuah hobi―hobi yang sangat menggairahkan. Aku adalah seorang fotografer amatir, meskipun aku lebih suka menyebut diriku sendiri sebagai seorang ahli. Aku sering membawa kamera DSLR andalanku dan mengambil potret secara acak. disini dan disana.

Semua kegemaran ini berawal ketika orang tuaku memberiku sebuah kamera mainan untuk ulang tahunku yang ke-5. Kupikir, itu adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan di dunia. Pada akhirnya, mereka harus membuangnya karena aku tidak berhenti mengambil foto ayahku di kamar mandi―apakah itu kesalahanku? Aku hanyalah seorang anak yang penasaran dan berjiwa seni.

Ngomong-ngomong, di sekolah dasar, aku mendapat kamera yang lain―dari pamanku. Dia memberiku kamera SLR―yang kupercayai abadi―yang bertahan hingga aku berada di SMA. Aku mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu, karena itu mulai usang (gambar-gambarnya tidak layak untuk dilihat, percayalah). Aku berusaha untuk mendapat kamera SLR pengganti yang kugunakan hingga aku lulus dari SMA.

Orang tuaku―agaknya merasa berdosa karena memberiku trauma masa kecil dengan membuang kameraku―memutuskan untuk memberiku kamera DSLR sebagai kado kelulusan. Aku telah menggunakannya selama 2 tahun terakhir. Ini masih menakjubkan.

Foto-foto yang kuambil kebanyakan pemandangan. Aku tidak suka mengambil foto orang-orang. Mereka menggangguku. Sebagai tambahan, mereka tidak benar-benar menghasilkan model yang baik―ayahku di kamar mandi adalah salah satu contohnya.

Aku mengklik tombol galeri di kameraku dan memandangi pekerjaan seniku. Aku kembali melihat pada inspirasiku―taman botani luas di belakang gedung utama. Tumbuhan-tumbuhan hijau, bunga-bunga, pepohonan―mereka semua indah... dan pantas untuk dipotret.

Aku mengangkat kamera untuk mengatur posisi lagi, siap untuk mengambil potretan yang lain―saat sesuatu melompat di punggungku.

"Oof!" Aku tersandung ke depan, mencoba membawa berat badan dar orang aneh dengan tas ku sambil berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh di trotoar. "Chanyeol!"

"Hyung!" Si Jerapah―er―Chanyeol―menyeringai sambil mengintip dari balik pundakku, seringaian khasnya...cek. "Aku _akhirnya_ menemukanmu!"

"Turun dari tubuhku!" Aku meringis.

"Tidak!" Chanyeol merengek, melingkarkan lengannya lebih erat di sekitar leherku, jelas saja membuatku tercekik. "Jika aku melakukannya, kau akan menghilang lagi!"

"Aku ―tidak akan-" Aku tersedak, menangkap salah satu lengannya dan mencoba untuk mendorongnya menjauh. "Lepaskan - aku - tidak - bisa - bernafas!"

Aku berusaha menarik lengannya dan dia mendarat di trotoar, tepat di bokongnya. Aku berbalik memberikannya 'bitch-face'-ku yang ekstrim. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Mencoba membunuhku?"

Matanya melebar, terkejut. "Aku _tidak akan pernah _membunuh Hyung."

"_Well_, kau hampir saja melakukannya."

Dia menyeringai dan tertawa. Aku mendesah, menjepit hidungku.

Jerapah ini, sebagaimana aku suka memanggilnya, bernama Chanyeol. Dia lebih muda dariku dan kami teman masa kecil. Dia adalah tetanggaku sejauh yang bisa kuingat―dan masih menjadi tetanggaku di asrama. Ini pasti adalah sebuah takdir. Atau administrasi sekolah.

Dia berdiri, menepuk bagian belakang celananya hingga bersih. "Aku mencarimu di kelas terakhirmu, tapi kau tak ada disana. Kupikir, kita akan makan siang bersama."

Aku menatap kameraku, memeriksa jika ada goresan―untungnya tidak. Baguslah. "Maaf, aku tidak lapar sekarang."

"_Lagi?_" Chanyeol mencibir. "Kau juga berkata begitu kemarin! Berapa gambar dari tempat ini yang harus kau ambil agar kita bisa makan siang bersama lagi?"

"Hey," aku menaikkan alisku. "Jika kau ingin makan, silakan. Kau tidak harus makan bersamaku. Oh dan jangan mengganggu hobiku."

"Hobimu aneh." Chanyeol bergumam. "Ini lebih kedengaran seperti obsesi."

"Katakan itu sekali lagi, Jerapah." Aku menatap ke arahnya dengan tujuan menenggelamkan hewan peliharaannya, gerbil. Dia punya dua gerbil di kamarnya bernama Peanut dan Butter. Seekor jerapah dengan dua gerbil.

Dia menyeringai balik ke arahku dengan gugup, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Um, yah―b-bagaimana dengan mengambil gambar dari sesuatu yang lain sesekali?" Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Seperti _apa_?" Aku tidak suka arah percapakan ini.

"Bagaimana dengan mengambil foto orang-orang?" Dia meringis.

Aku melihatnya seolah-olah dia adalah seekor jerapah _sungguhan_. "Tidak."

"_Kenapa_?" Dia memberengut, memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jangan mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi." Aku mematikan kameraku. "Kau tahu, aku tidak suka mengambil foto orang-orang. Mereka rumit."

"_Well_, kau bisa mengambil foto orang-orang tertentu?" Matanya berkedip. "Bagaimana denganku? Fotolah aku, Hyung!"

Aku memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan terganggu. "Apa yang kau minum untuk sarapan tadi pagi?"

"Eh?" Dia memerosotkan bahunya dengan berlebihan. "Kenapa kau sangat jahat?"

"Dan kenapa kau sangat aneh?"

"Kenapa kau tak bisa memfotoku?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengambil foto seekor jerapah." Bibirku tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman. Sial. Itulah dia. Lihat, inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak nyaman berada di samping Chanyeol―dia terlalu bahagia―terlalu bahagia, hingga menginfeksi.

"Aha! Kau tersenyum!" Dia menyeringai lebih lebar dan aku menutup mulutku dengan sendirinya. "Aku melakukannya lagi. Hyung tidak dapat menahan senyum, ketika dia bersamaku!"

"Itu karena kau adalah virus. Bakteri. Makhluk hidup yang tidak teridentifikasi." Aku mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Ap―? Hey, Hyung!" Dia berbalik dan menangkapku. Tentu saja, tidak akan sulit baginya untuk menangkapku―dia memiliki kaki-kaki panjang yang bisa digunakan.

Kami berdua adalah yang paling tinggi di angkatan kami, jadi kami menjauh, sebanyak ketidakinginanku untuk berada di sekitar seekor jerapah. Aku memutar kepalaku untuk memberinya 'bitch-face' lagi, saat dia menyentuh kamera di tanganku secara tiba-tiba.

"Hey!" Aku mencoba menangkapnya tapi dia melakukan sebuah putaran untuk menghindarinya.

"Aku mendapatkannya! Biarkan aku melihat apa yang kau dapat sejauh ini, Hyung!" Dia berkata, menekan tombol disana-sini.

"Jangan _berani-beraninya_ kau mengacaukan sesuatu, Jerapah!" kataku, menangkap kepalanya.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Dia merengek. "Ouch, Hyung! Ini menyakitkan―oh, ini hasil potret yang indah―ouch!"

Dia menangis untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum mengembalikan kameraku. Aku mengambilnya, mematikannya kembali dan meletakkannya dengan aman ke dalam tasnya.

"Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi." Aku berkata, menatap ke arahnya.

Dia mencibir. "Hanya jika kau mau makan malam denganku nanti."

Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Ayolah~ Malam ini adalah Jumat yang spesial dan kita bisa makan di kamar kita setiap Jumat, ingat?" Dia melompat ke atas dan ke bawah, ketika berjalan di sampingku.

"Kau ingin aku makan denganmu dan dua gerbil peliharaanmu itu?" Aku mendesah karena dia melompat-lompat, menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai sebuah respons. "Berhenti melompat, kau membuatku mual."

Dia berhenti melompat, namun sesekali bergerak ke atas. Dia mencoba melampat. Apakah ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri? "Pea dan Butt merindukanmu juga."

"Berhenti―berhenti memanggil mereka dengan nama _itu_." Aku meringis. "Aku membayangkan air kencing dan bokong."

"Itu adalah nama panggilan mereka! Oh, _well_, aku tidak bisa mengelak untuk nama Butt, tetapi itu bukan kencing, bukan seperti _pee_, itu Pea―seperti benda hijau yang dulu kuletakkan di piringmu saat sekolah dasar." Dia tertawa kecil, teringat kenangan masa lalu.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberinya nama yang lebih bagus?" Kami tiba di loker kami, dimana kami pun juga bertetangga.

"Mereka merespons pada nama itu!" Dia berkata, bersandar pada lokernya. "Pikirkan ini, mereka hanya merespons pada nama itu. Mereka bahkan tidak bereaksi saat aku memanggilnya dengan nama asli mereka. Oh Tuhan, Hyung, apakah aku sudah melakukan hal yang buruk saat membesarkan mereka?"

Aku membuka lokerku, mengambil sebuah buku dan kembali menutupnya setengah membantingnya. Aku membalikkan badanku untuk melihat ke arahnya tidak peduli. "Mungkin kau seharusnya memberi mereka nama yang lebih baik."

Dia melenguh; menyentuh sisi kepalanya seolah-olah ini adalah akhir dari dunia. "Oh tidak... Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengetahuinya?"

Aku memutar bola mataku lagi, mencoba menahan sebuah senyuman. Dia mudah untuk ditertawakan, itu menyenangkan. "Lihat, tetap panggil saja mereka dengan nama asli mereka. Mereka akan terbiasa...pada akhirnya." Aku berjalan menuju kelasku selanjutnya sebelum bel berbunyi.

"Ah," Chanyeol berkedip. "Hyuuuuung!"

Aku menghindar dan memutar kepalaku perlahan ke arahnya, beberapa orang hampir menolehkan kepala mereka untuk melihat ke arah kami. Haruskah pemuda ini berisik? Aku berteriak "Apa?!" padanya.

Dia menyeringai. "Nanti malam, oke?! Kamarku!"

Beberapa orang terkekeh dan berbisik diantara mereka sendiri. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol. Kontrollah mulutmu. Aku tersenyum singkat sebelum keluar dari neraka ini, tas kamera dan buku di tangan―hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar.

―

7:30 malam itu, aku diseret Chanyeol ke kamarnya―kantong untuk Jumat spesial di tangan. Tentu saja, aku membawa kameraku juga.

"Hey, Pea dan Butt!" Chanyeol terssenyum ketika membuka pintu, menendang sepatunya dan berlar ke gerbil peliharaannya yang seenergik pemiliknya. "Apa kalian merindukan Kris Hyung? Dia ada disini! Katakan hai!"

Mereka mengambil keduanya dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajahku.

"Ugh, Chanyeol." Aku meringis.

"Katakan hai, Hyung." Dia memberengut.

Aku mencebikkan muka, sebelum menatap balik ke arah dua hewan pengerat itu. "Hai."

Keduanya menjerit senang, sebelum menempatkan diri mereka di dalam sweater Chanyeol, satu di masing-masing lengan.

Chanyeol cekikikan, "B-berhentilah, kalian berdua! Itu sudah cukup!" Dia berkata di tengah-tengah tawanya.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup untuk ini," kataku, meletakkan kantung plastik di sebuah meja kecil di tengah ruangan. "Ayo makan sehingga aku bisa kembali ke kamar dan memperbarui galeriku."

Chanyeol berusaha meraih dua hewan pengerat itu keluar sebelum meletakkan mereka kembali ke dalam kandang. "Segala sesuatu yang kau pikirkan tentang fotografi, Hyung."

"Tentu saja," Aku berkata, membuka kantung plastik―aroma ayam memikat indra penciumanku. "Itu adalah hobiku."

Chanyeol duduk berseberangan denganku, masih cemberut. "Tapi tidak berhubungan denganku."

Aku mengayunkan kepalaku, mendorong kantung plastik ke arahnya. "Kita sudah berumur 20 tahun, Chanyeol. Kita tidak harus mempunyai selera yang sama setiap waktu."

Chanyeol melihat sekilas ke samping. Dia terlihat benar-benar marah. Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan seekor jerapah yang sedang marah―selain itu, aku ingin kembali ke kamarku sesegera mungkin. Memikirkan cara untuk menghiburnya adalah sesuatu yang sulit―karena ketika pemuda ini mulai sedih, dia seekstrim saat dia sedang bahagia.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, mengetukkan ujung sendokku. "Dengar, mari makan saja, _okay_? Aku akan makan siang denganmu lagi besok jika itu lebih baik."

Tidak ada balasan.

"Ingin aku mulai memanggil mereka Pea dan Butt juga?" Dua hewan pengerat itu merespons, melompat dan menjerit. Tapi pemilik mereka hanya diam.

Aku mendesah. Apa lagi? Apa lagi yang dia inginkan? Rasanya sungguh berat menghadapi Chanyeol yang sedang bersedih―sesungguhnya, hal itu juga membuatku merasa buruk, benar-benar buruk. Oh, jangan katakan rasa sedihnya juga menginfeksiku?

"Oh," Aku teringat akan sesuatu... Tapi aku tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya... Tapi, aku melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Sial, dia pasti benar-benar tidak menyukai hobiku. "Baiklah, Chanyeol. Aku akan mulai mengambil foto orang-orang untukmu."

Matanya tumbuh membesar dan akhirnya menatap ke arahku. Kilauan dan cahayanya sudah kembali. "Benarkah, Hyung?"

Ugh. Aku mungkin tidak seharusnya telah mengatakan itu. "Kurasa begitu."

Dia tersenyum, lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. "Yay! Hyung akan mengambil foto orang-orang untuk sekali!"

"Aku mengambil foto orang sebelumnya!" Aku melempar, mengambil sendokku dan mengarahkannya tepat ke makan malamnya. "Ini, Jerapah. Segeralah makan." Aku mendorongkan benda baja itu sebelum dia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakan apapun.

"Mmff." Dia berkata, mengunyah potongan daging yang kusuapkan padanya. Ketika dia menelannya, dia tertawa keras dan membuat pergerakan menjengkelkan, menyebabkan mejanya hampir melompat.

Aku mendesah lega. Bagus. Dia kembali ke normal. _Well_, bukan itu yang kupedulikan.

―

Hari esoknya, aku berkelana ke sekitar kampus, membawa kamera di tangan. Aku berjanji pada Chanyeol, aku akan mengambil foto orang-orang, benar-benar tidak ada banyak _seni_ dari orang yang sedang melakukan sesuatu.

Sebelumnya, aku telah mencoba mengambil gambar-gambar dari sepasang sahabat―ketika seorang lelaki yang sedang mengupil melintas. Kemudian, setelah guru masuk ke dalam kelas, aku sedang mencoba mengambil sebuah gambar yang sedang membaca―hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa ia tidak sedang membaca, dia sedang membaca sebuah majala porno. Akhirnya, aku melihat keluar ke arah kebun ketika aku mendapati seorang murid di samping pohon, mungkin sedang menunggu seseorang―tentu saja, itu bukan masalahnya, dia sedang kencing.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku saat berjalan. Ini mengerikan. Aku tahu aku berjanji pada Chanyeol bahwa aku akan mengambil gambar dari orang-orang dan mengetaui si Jerapah, dia akan mengecek kameraku sebagai pembuktian dari janji itu. Aku menjambak rambutku, frustasi.

Orang-orang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Pikiran-pikiranku terganggu saat sebuah keributan terjadi di lobi utama. Oh? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Aku melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa ini pertunjukan galeri mingguan dari klub seni. Aku mencoba masuk ke dalam kerumunan, memastikan jika saja ada lukisan bagus yang dapat mendinginkan kepalaku.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat yang luas―baguslah, aku membutuhkan ruang yang luas. Kemudian, _sesuatu_ menarik perhatianku. Aku berkedip sebelum memutar kepalaku ke samping.

Seseorang sedang membawa sebuah lukisan, seolah sedang mengagumi. Dalam hitungan detik, aku mengambil kameraku dan mengambil satu potretan.

_Klik._

Orang itu melihat ke arah lukisan itu―sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajahnya yang terlihat sempurna.

_Klik._

Orang itu meletakkan lukisannya di bawah, membiarkan jemari rampingnya merasakan lukisan lain di dinding.

_Klik._

Sial, siapa orang ini? Apapun yang dilakukan orang ini selalu terlihat indah―sesuatu yang sama sekali belum kulihat seharian ini. Aku harus mengetahui siapa orang ini... Aku harus...

Orang itu menarik tangannya kembali, menggerakkan tangannya melalui kunci coklat keemasan sebelum beralih ke arahku. Aku mengedip dan segera mengklik kameraku.

_Klik. Klik._

Senyuman itu... Wajah itu...

Mataku melebar saat aku menurunkan kameraku.

"Oh..." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan ketika orang yang telah menyihir hatiku sepenuhnya berbalik sambil tersenyum.

Orang itu berbalik lagi, mengambil langkah kekuar dari keramaian, menjauhiku.

Pikiranku membeku dan aku dapat merasakan pipiku bersemu merah―mungkin penuh denga rasa malu... atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain?

Sosok itu tetap pergi dan pergi, perlahan menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan sebelah tangan, kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku.

"Chanyeol." Aku bernafas, akhirnya mengakui bahwa dialah yang mengambil perhatianku.

**to be continued...**

* * *

><p>hello. i'm back again. kali ini saya bawa fic translate. inilah yang saya bilang dengan saya sedang mencoba mengembalikan mood nulis saya. saya nemu fanfic ini dan berniat menerjemahkannya. dan pertama kalinya, saya bawa krisyeol yuhuu.<p>

semoga banyak yang tertarik. jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya. oiya, anyway, cerita ini panjang banget. mungkin bakal sekitar 30 chapter hehe. so please be patient of waiting. saya usahakan untuk terus update translatenya jika responsnya bagus. terima kasih!

**review dear?**


	2. second click

an alternate universe fanfiction

**[UNTITLED]**

.: second click :.

by

**Keychained**

(translated by **rappicasso**)

original story:

www . asianfanfics story / view / 241078 / untitled - fluff - romance - exo - chanyeol - kris - krisyeol

(without space)

"Memberi judul sebuah foto adalah waktu yang spesial bagi setiap fotografer"

Kris suka fotografi. Chanyeol suka mengganggunya.

Ditambah sebuah waktu yang singkat atas kesempatan yang dapat mengubah segalanya.

* * *

><p>Tidak mungkin, sungguh tidak mungkin, kalau aku baru saja menemukan Chanyeol yang begitu... cantik. Memangnya apa yang indah dari jerapah itu? Pasti, senyumannya indah dan rambutnya terlihat sangat lembut saat disentuh dan matanya―<p>

Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. Berhenti. Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?

Aku menyelipkan jemari di rambutku, mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku melihat ke bawah kembali pada kameraku, mengklik tombol galeri dan kembali melihat pada potret Chanyeol.

Sial, dia benar-benar...

Aku berbalik, meninggalkan area ramai tersebut dan berjalan menuju taman botani. Aku harus mengalihkan pikiranku. Aku mengangkat kamera ke atas untuk memosisikan dan dan mengambil beberapa jepretan dan kebun.

_Klik. Klik. Klik._

Aku kembali melihat ke bawah ke layar peninjau dan memberengut.

"Tidak bagus." Aku bergumam, memosisikan kamera kembali dan mengambil satu set gambar lainnya.

_Klik. Klik. Klik._

Aku kembali mengecek dan tetap saja tidak memuaskan.

"Sial," Aku menggerutu, melihat ke atas langit dengan frustasi, dengan lemas mengayunkan lenganku ke samping―merasa tak berdaya.

Aku duduk di bangku terdekat, bermain-main dengan kamera lagi. Aku kembali mengklik ke foto-foto Chanyeol.

Sejak kapan jerapah itu begitu fotogenik? Begitu indah...? Aku menggigit bibirku, tak dapat percaya bahwa aku memikirkan ini―hal ini―si Chanyeol yang cantik, sesuatu yang berharga untuk difoto.

"HYUNG!" Suara jerapah itu membuatku melompat.

Aku segera menyembunyikan kamera di balik punggungku dan mencoba untuk berbicara setenang yang kubisa, "H-hai, Chanyeol." Setenang yang aku bisa, sial.

Dia berlari ke arahku, diakhiri dengan sebuah lompatan sebelum duduk di sampingku. Melihat wajahnya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat setelah renungan tentang cinta monyetku itu membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku tidak merona―Tuhan, tolong, beritahu aku bahwa aku tidak sedang merona.

"Apa kau disana, di pertunjukan galeri seni beberapa saat yang lalu? Aku bersumpah, kukira aku melihatmu..."

Aku tidak menatapnya. "Kau berimajinasi."

"Oh?" Dia bergumam. "Benarkah?"

"Kau selalu begitu."

"Hmm," Dia memiringkan kepalanya, mendapati bahwa aku tidak sedang berbicara padanya secara langsung―aku justru sedang berbicara pada tanaman berpot. "Hey, Hyung~"

"Apa?" Aku menggerutu, tidak mengalihkan pandanganku pada tanaman pot itu.

"Apakah kau sudah mengambil foto orang-orang?" Dia bertanya dan aku merasa seolah-olah duniaku bertabrakan dengan matahari. Aku dapat merasakan telingaku terbakar.

"Apa? Tidak, aku belum mengambilnya." Aku menjawabnya, dengan cukup terburu-buru. "Orang-orang disini benar-benar tidak bagus sebagai subjek fotografi."

Dia melihat ke arahku dengan seksama dan aku dapat merasakannya. "Dapatkah aku melihat kameramu?"

Pertanyaan yang kutakuti sudah ditanyakan. Aku berbalik menatap ke arahnya dan orbs kecoklatan miliknya itu melihat balik ke arahku dan aku lupa cara untuk bernafas.

"Tidak, Chanyeol."

"Kenapa _tidak_?" Dia memanyunkan bibirnya. Sial. Ketika dia begitu, itu benar-benar sangat manis. Tunggu―apa yang aku katakan?

"No."

"Hmph!" Dia menerjang ke depan. Sekarang, dalam keadaan normal apapun, aku tidak mempermasalahkan kontak kekanakan seperti ini. Tapi sekarang, setelah mengambil foto-fotonya―aku merasa kulitku terbakar dan jantungku berdebar-debar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Cha-Chanyeol!" Aku memberontak, menarik kameraku dari lengannya yang kurus. "Turun!"

"Tidak~! Biarkan aku melihatnya~!" Chanyeol merengek. "Kau mengambil beberapa foto! Aku tahu kau melakukannya!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau melakukannya!"

"Aku-tidak-melakukannya!" Aku menggertakkan gigiku dan sebelum aku dapat melakukan sesuatu, aku kehilangan peganganku pada kamera dan kameranya mendarat di trotoar.

Chanyeol dan aku membeku. Dia dengan cepat turun dari tubuhku ketika aku meraih kameraku, memutarnya kesana dan kemari untuk memastikan jika ada yang rusak.

"Hyung...?" Chanyeol bersendar ke depan. "A-apakah itu baik-baik saja?"

Aku mendesah. "Kupikir begitu." Tapi aku berbalik dan menatapnya. "Chanyeol, aku memberitahumu untuk menyingkir kan? Berhenti bersikap kekanakan sepanjang waktu." Oh, sekarang aku melepaskan rasa frustasiku padanya.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin melihat gam―"

"Tidak ada gambar." Aku berkata. "Aku sudah memberitahumu, kan?"

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Aku―"

"Lupakan." Aku mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam tas kamera dan menggosok lensa kamera. "Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi dewasa, aku tahu."

Chanyeol berkedip, tetap terdiam. Dia merendahkan kepalanya, sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan kebun, tidak berniat melihat ke belakang.

Aku membersihkan lensaku―hampir ke titik dimana aku akan merusaknya. Aku mendesah frustasi ketika aku melemparkan sapu tangan kembali ke dalam tas dan menarik rambutku.

"Hebat..." Aku menggerutu di dalam nafasku. "Sekarang, dia mungkin membenciku."

Kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal itu? Apa yang salah denganku? Aku berpikir selama meletakkan kamera ke dalam tasku dan berjalan menuju kamarku.

―

Ketika aku tiba di asrama, aku mendapat bahwa pintu kamar Chanyeol terkunci―biasanya, anak itu lupa mengunci kamarnya. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk mengetuk pintu, hanya untuk kembali menjauh.

"Bahkan jika aku mengetuk pintunya, aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang akan aku katakan." Aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri ketika aku masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Aku menjatuhkan tas kameraku di atas kasur dan mengambil keluar kameranya, memasangkannya pada laptopku dan mengunggah fotonya. Aku membuka folder baru dan menatap ke arah foto-foto Chanyeol untuk sejenak.

"Kenapa dia selalu tersenyum?" Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri. Itu sangat kekanakan. Sangat mengganggu.

Tapi aku menyukainya.

"Sial." Aku menjepit pangkal hidungku lagi dan memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Bahkan dengan mata yang tertutup―wajah Chanyeol masih terngiang―oh, sekarang bahka terlihat lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Aku membuka mataku dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Aku tidak menganggapnya cantik." Aku bergumam. "Tidak mungkin aku menganggap jerapah dan teman masa kecilku itu cantik. Siapa yang bisa menemukan seekor jerapah yang memelihara dua gerbil?"

Aku.

Otakku memutuskan untuk mengkhianatiku ketika aku bersandar pada kursi kompterku. Kepalaku terasa sakit dan jantungku berdetak melawan tulang rusukku.

Pikiranku kembali ke awal, ketika aku memutuskan menjadi pengecut dan melarikan diri rasa frustasiku terhadap Chanyeol.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, foto-foto Chanyeol dan senyumannya seolah menghadap ke arahku. Aku memilih seluruh foto Chanyeol dan membuat sebuah folder―menamainya 'Chanyeol' akan menjadi suatu kebodohan. Jadi aku membiarkannya bernama 'Untitled'.

Sebuah suara gedebuk di kamar sebelah mengalihkan perhatianku. Itu pasti Chanyeol yang sedang tersandung sesuatu lagi. Aku mendesah.

"Mungkin, aku seharusnya bicara padanya." Aku berkata, berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan tidak ada respons.

"Chanyeol, ini aku."

Tidak ada balasan.

"Buka pintunya, Chanyeol."

Tetap tak ada respons.

"Chanyeol, serius, buka pintunya atau kutendang pintunya."

Bunyi klik kecil dan pintunya terbuka. Aku mengintip ke dalam dan saling berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, kepalanya menunduk.

"Biarkan aku masuk, Chanyeol." Aku berkata sedingin mungkin.

Dia sedikit ragu sebelum membukakan pintunya dan membiarkanku masuk. Aku melangkah masuk, Peanut dan Butter memekik dari kandang mereka saat melihat seorang tamu. Aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka dan mereka memekik lebih keras.

"Hyung," dia berkata dengan lembut. "Kelihatannya kau lebih suka dengan gerbilnya."

Aku menaikkan alisku padanya. Dia duduk di kasurnya, mengambil selimut dan menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut. Oh bagus, inilah dia―mode selimut. Sejak kita masih kecil, dia akan menutup dirinya sendiri dengan selimut ketika ia takut, depresi, atau ketika ia sedang dimarahi.

"Sekarang, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikir bahwa aku lebih tertarik pada dua gerbil daripada seekor jerapah?"

"Karena," dia menggumam, merendahkan kepalanya. "Karena kau tidak menyukaiku."

Aku duduk di dekat meja belajarnya, melihat menyebrangi ruangan ke arahnya. "Apa aku pernah berkata begitu?"

Kepalanya terangkat perlahan dan berkedip ke arahku. "Baiklah, tidak."

"Lihat?"

"Tapi, kau bilang―"

"Apa yang aku katakan?"

"Kau bilang aku terlalu kekanakan dan aku tidak akan pernah menjadi dewasa."

"Ya, itu memang benar." Dan dia semakin berwajah masam. "Tapi itu tidak berarti aku tidak... menyukaimu."

Kata-kata itu terlalu memalukan untuk diucapkan, khususnya sejak aku melawan keinginan untuk mengambil kembali kameraku dan mengambil foto jerapah ini lagi dan lagi.

Whoa. Itu menjijikkan.

"B-benarkah?" Dia berkata, matanya melebar, sementara kepalanya masih berada di bawah selimut. "Hyung, kau tidak marah padaku kan?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol, aku tidak marah." Aku berkata, menggelengkan kepala, sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirku. "Kameraku baik-baik saja. Jadi... seharusnya kita juga baik-baik saja, kan?"

Dia tersenyum lebar dan sebuah rona tipis bersemu di pipinya. Sial! Dimana kameraku ketika kau membutuhkannya?

"Ya, Hyung! Kita baik-baik saja!" Dia melompat dan bertumbukan denganku―hampir menendang keseimbanganku dari kursinya.

"Oof―Cha-chanyeol!" Aku berkata, saat ia memelukku dengan erat. Kontak ini mengendalikan hormonku menjadi lebih buruk.

"But, um..." Dia menarik diri, melihat wajahku saat ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuanku. Aku mencoba untuk mempertahankan wajah datarku―namun bagian dalam dari diriku berteriak dengan menggila. "Apakah aku masih bisa melihat foto-foto yang kau ambil?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil mendesah. "Chanyeol, aku belum mengambil foto orang-orang manapun." Kecuali kau.

Dia tersenyum. "Tak apa, Hyung. Tak apa jika kau tidak mengambil foto orang-orang. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak kau sukai."

"Hm?"

"Wajahmu ketika kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai, sangatlah mengerikan." Dia tertawa dan aku menyeringai bagai iblis ke arahnya.

"Oh benarkah?" Aku mengeluarkan tanganku untuk mencubit pipinya, cukup untuk melihat gigi-giginya. Oh, pipinya benar-benar fleksibel. "Sekarang wajah siapa yang terlihat mengerikan?"

"Ow, ow~" Dia merengek dan aku melepaskannya. Dia mengusap pipinya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya "Itu menyakitkan."

"Hmph."

"Tapi, aku tetap ingin melihat foto-fotomu." Dia berkata, meringis sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Sejak kapan kau sangat tertarik pada fotografi?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Well," dia melihat ke bawah dengan polos, tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. "Kupikir, mungkin jika aku bisa melihat foto-fotomu, aku bisa terbiasa dengan dunia fotografi dan aku bisa berhubungan denganmu."

"Kau..." Aku berkata dengan wajah mengejek, namun pikiranku memuji. "_Kau adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan di dunia ini, benar kan?_"

"Aku akan mendukungmu, Hyung." Dia tersenyum, lalu memutar kepalanya saat Peanut dan Butter memekik. "Oh, aku harus mengisi ulang mangkuk makan mereka." Dia berucap, turun dari atas tubuhku dan berlari ke arah dua peliharaannya.

Kehilangan berat badannya dari pangkuanku cukup menjadi sebuah kerugian. Hal itu membuatku agak kesepian. Mataku mengikutinya saat ia mengambil sebuah pak makanan gerbil dan mengeluarkan semuanya ke dalam mangkuk. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, melihatnya lengah.

"Hyung?" Ia berputar sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Aku menutup mulutku. "Oh _well_, haruskah kau mengeluarkan semuanya?"

"Tapi mereka akan kelaparan, ya kan?"

"Bukan, maksudku..." Sial, orang ini benar-benar menggemaskan. "Bukankah hanya mengisinya sampai penuh itu sudah cukup? Lihatlah, sekarang tumpah."

"Dengan begitu, ketika mereka menghabiskan makanannya, mereka mendapat ekstra." Dia berkata dengan segala keseriusan yang bisa ia kumpulkan.

"Apa kau serius?" Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa sekarang. "Chanyeol, kau membuat mereka lebih gemuk dari yang seharusnya."

"Tidak, aku tidak begitu!" Dia berkata, sambil menatap ke arah dua gerbil yang sedang menggigit-gigit. "Aku mencoba menyelamatkan mereka dari malnutrisi."

"Mereka hampir tidak kekurang gizi." Aku tertawa sambil menunjukkan betapa gemuknya mereka sebenarnya.

Dia cemberut dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku. Dia membungkuk untuk bertatapan dengan gerbilnya yang sibuk makan. "Kalian tidak gemuk, benar? Kalian benar-benar sehat."

Segala yang kudengar hanyalah pekikan dan gigitan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Mereka gemuk, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berjalan ke arahku dan meraih sebuah botol minuman di belakang kepalaku. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahku dan aku merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Mereka tidak gemuk." Dia cemberut saat wajahnya hanya beberapa inci jauhnya dari wajahku. Aku berharap dia tidak memperhatikan bagaimana aku tanpa sadar melihat bibirnya.

"Benar," Aku berkata dengan menggoda, ketika ia mengisikan air ke tempat minum mereka.

"Minum ini, oke? Agar kalian berdua tidak tersedak." Dia merayu dua hewan pengerat itu dan aku tersenyum sendiri karena jerapah yang perhatian dan aneh ini.

Ah, betapa cepat dan mudahnya untuk jatuh cinta.

**to be continued...**

* * *

><p>post as soon as possible. yippie!<p>

I'm so damn free this weekend. thanks to my beloved teacher for giving us such a time to take a rest hehe

so I guess I'll update other fics tonight since I have a very loooong time to type them /grins/ which fic are you waiting for? hehe x)

anyway, thanks to everyone who alrd read this fic, leave review, press follow and favorite button. I love you so damn much guys! I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible (as long as the responds are good enough x))

don't forget to leave me some review again guys! thank you~


	3. third click

an alternate universe fanfiction

**[UNTITLED]**

.: third click :.

by

**Keychained**

(translated by **rappicasso**)

original story:

story/view/241078/untitled-fluff-romance-exo-chanyeol-kris-krisyeol

* * *

><p>"Memberi judul sebuah foto adalah waktu yang spesial bagi setiap fotografer"<p>

* * *

><p>Kris suka fotografi. Chanyeol suka mengganggunya.<p>

Ditambah sebuah waktu yang singkat atas kesempatan yang dapat mengubah segalanya.

* * *

><p>Sabtu malam, Chanyeol dan aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar universitas untuk makan malam di luar dan aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah kencan. Ini bukan kencan.<p>

Dengan tas kamera di punggungku, aku harus menyeret jerapah yang terlalu gembira itu sebelum restorang favorit kami tutup.

"Chanyeol, cepatlah." Aku menggerutu.

"Tapi―tunggu―ada sesuatu yang baru dari toko di sebelah sana!" Mata Chanyeol melebar, memperhatikan toko sepatu di seberang jalan.

"Aku tidak akan membuang waktu makan malamku yang berharga untuk melihatmu mencoba sepatu." Aku berkata sambil menariknya lebih kuat. "Lagipula, kau tidak akan membeli sepatu manapun."

"Kita tidak tahu sampai kita mencoba kan?" Dia menatap ke arahku dengan mata seperti anak anjing dan aku berpura-pura tertawa.

"Cobalah lebih baik lain waktu." Aku berucap, menariknya sehingga dia pasti berjalan di sisiku.

Kami tiba di restoran cepat saji dan memilih tempat favorit kami di dekat jendela. Aku meletakkan tas di kursi di sampingku dan menatap Chanyeol yang sudah membuat nyaman dirinya sendiri.

"Seperti biasanya?" Aku bertanya.

"Mhm~" Dia mengangguk, tersenyum ke arahku.

Tunggu. Bukankah ini kelihatan seperti kencan sungguhan? Si pria bertanya pada gadisnya apa yang ingin ia pesan? Atau aku hanya terlalu berlebihan karena hormonku?

Aku meraih dompetku ketika kulihat Chanyeol mengangkat sebuah bill. "Hm?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Itu untuk _sundae_, traktiran dariku, Hyung." Dia meringis. "Dan, um, untuk, um, menyebabkanmu menjatuhkan kameramu juga."

Fakta bahwa dia tergagap dan berpikir tentang sebelumnya membuat hatiku berlomba. Oh, sungguh, orang ini...

"Chanyeol, itu bukan masalah." Aku berkata, merasa sedikit malu karena sikap seperti ini.

Dia mendorong _bill_nya padaku dan dengan ekspresi merona juga. "Tak apa, Hyung! Pergi saja dan beli makanan kita!" Dia berkata sambil mendorongku.

Aku memutar kepalaku, "Cha―"

"Jangan lupakan _sundae_nya!" Dia tersenyum saat dia mundur kembali ke tempat duduknya sebelum aku dapat mengatakan apapun.

Aku mendesah, mendapati betapa manisnya Chanyeol itu... untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sebelum berjalan menuju konter untuk meletakkan pesanan kami. Pesanan Chanyeol yang biasanya terdiri atas _deluxe cheeseburger_―dengan ekstra selada, kentang goreng dan salad―dengan ekstra selada. Fakta bahwa itu membutuh tambahan selada mungkin adalah sebuah bukti bahwa dia adalah jerapah. Aku memasan seperti biasanya; taco dengan ekstra keju, keripik kentang dan salad. Tentu saja, aku tidak melupakan _sundae_-nya.

Aku membawa pesanan kembali ke meja kami dimana Chanyeol sedang sibuk bermain-main dengan―tunggu―apakah itu―kameraku?!

"Chanyeol!" Aku berteriak, meletakkan pesanan kami. Dia tersentakdan melongo padaku.

"Hyung?!" Dia membalasnya, melihat ke kamera, kembali ke arahku dan kembali ke kamera. "Um, ini..."

"Kau pikir kau sedang apa?" Aku duduk berseberangan dengannya, memanjangkan tanganku keluar. "Kembalikan."

"Um..." Dia melihat ke arahku dengan sebuah kerutan. "B-bolehkah aku melihat foto-fotomu?"

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh, Chanyeol," kataku, mengambil kamera dari tangannya. Syukurlah, aku menyimpan foto-fotonya di laptopku. Jika dia berhasil menyalakannya dan menemukannya...

"Aww..." Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebelum melahap _burger_ dan kentang goreng. "Oh yeah! Hyung tidak melupakan ekstra seladanya!"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak lupa."

"Hyung tidak pernah melupakan apa yang kusuka." Chanyeol menyeringai, membuka bungkus _burger_. "Itulah yang kusuka dari Hyung!"

Otakku membeku dan aku hampir saja menjatuhkan _taco_ku. Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak tentang apa yang dia katakan. Itu bukan seperti dia baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaimu. Dia hanya menyukai bahwa kau mengingat _fettish_nya pada selada. _Well_, sesungguhnya ia berpikir terlalu banyak.

"Hyung?" Chanyeol condong ke depan dengan mulut yang dipenuhi selada. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak." Aku berkata, mengambil serbet meja dan mengusapkannya di wajahnya. "Jangan berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh, Chanyeol; dan lihatlah dengan seluruh seladanya."

"Mmpphh..." Chanyeol menjulingkan matanya, menarik diri dari usahaku membersihkan mulutnya. "Aku paham!" Dia menelan, menjilat bibirnya hingga bersih―mataku mengikuti gerakan lidahnya.

Whoa. Apakah aku baru saja melakukannya? Kuharap, dia tidak sedang melihatnya.

―

Usai makan malam, kami memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di taman sekitar. Aku memutuskan untuk membeli sekaleng teh hangat dari _vending machine_ ketika Chanyeol berlari ke arah taman bermain. Benar-benar anak kecil.

Ketika aku berjalan kembali menuju anak muda itu, aku berkedip ketika melihatnya meraih puncak perosotan, melihat ke atas langit malam―nafasnya keluar dalam bentuk kepulan asap tipis. Sebegitu lelahnyakah dirinya untuk memanjat kesana?

Aku tertawa meletakkan kaleng dan tas kameraku di bawah, mengambil kameraku dan mulai memotret.

_Klik._

Selama dia tidak melihat, aku bisa mengambil foto sebanyak yang kuinginkan... benar kan?

Aku memperbesar lensanya, terfokus pada wajahnya. Dia kelihatan begitu asyik menatap ke arah langit, seolah sedang menghitung bintang.

_Klik. Klik._

Kemudian, dari lensa mataku―kulihat dia berbalik dan secara langsung, aku menjauhkan kamera dariku. Oh _crap_, apakah dia menyadarinya?

"Hyung?" Dia memanggil.

Aku berdiri mematung, menunggunya untuk kembali berucap.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau sedang mengambil foto langit?" Dia berkata, bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Apakah aku menghalangi pandanganmu?"

Oh, bagus. Dia berpikir, aku sedang mengambil foto dari langit. Aku berpikir dan merasa lega―namun di suatu tempat di kepalaku, aku sedikit kecewa karena dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku sedang memfotonya.

"Oh, tidak," ucapku sambil mengembalikan kamera ke tas. "Tak apa, Chanyeol." _Well_, setidaknya aku mendapat beberapa potret dirinya malam ini.

Apakah aku mulai kedengaran seperti seorang penguntit?

"Hyung?" Dia berkata saat mengambil langkah. "Apa yang―"

Aku melihat kembali ke arah Chanyeol dan terkejut. Dia telah melangkah terlalu jauh, langsung terjatu dari puncak perosotan.

"Chanyeol!" Aku berlari dan berlutut di sampingnya. Dia sedang menidurkan wajahnya di atas tanah.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch..." Chanyeol mengernyit sambil mencoba duduk.

"Dasar bodoh. Lihatlah dimana kau akan melangkah," ucapku. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apakah aku kelihatan baik-baik saja di matamu, Hyung?" Dia menyeringai, tertawa sambil mengernyit lagi ketika ia mencoba untuk mengangkat kaki kanannya ke atas.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil berusaha meraih kakinya. "Apa ini? Apakah sakit?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kurasa, pergelangan kakiku keseleo."

Aku mendesah, menggulung bagian kaki kanan dari celananya untuk memeriksa pergelangan kakinya. "Biarkan aku melihatnya."

"Seharusnya kau meminta ijin dulu, baru mengangkatnya, Hyung!" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya, namun aku mengabaikannya.

"Kakimu membengkak," jelasku, bangkit dan menyesuaikan posisi tubuhku. "Kemarilah, Chanyeol. Naik ke punggungku."

"Apa?"

"Cepatlah agar kita bisa mengobati lukanya di asrama," ucapku sambil menatap balik ke arahnya. Dia nampak agak ragu sebelum menjulurkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di pundakku. Ada sebuah rasa, seperti sengatan listrik, yang membangunkan seluruh sarafku. Aku bisa merasakan berat tubuhnya di punggungku dan aku mengangkatnya―setelah menghadapi sedikit masalah.

"Tsk. Kenapa kakimu sangat panjang?" Aku protes.

"Bukan salahku untuk menjadi orang yang tinggi." Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, kepalanya diistirahatkan di pundakku. Hal ini membuatku bahagia diam-diam karena melihatnya sangat rileks, bukannya merasa terluka.

"Huh," keluhku sambil berjalan menuju bangku taman untuk mengambil tas kameraku dan teh hangat.

"Aku bisa membawakannya, Hyung," tawarnya sambil mengambil tas kamera dan kaleng teh hangat dariku.

"Terima kasih," balasku. Namun tiba-tiba, kaleng itu terdorong ke mulutku. "Ap―huh?!"

"Untukmu," katanya sambil berusaha menahan suara tawa. "Minumlah, Hyung!"

"Kenapa kau―" Aku mengalihkan kepalaku dari kaleng tersebut. "Bersikaplah yang baik atau aku akan menjatuhkanmu, Chanyeol."

Dia terkesiap. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya."

Aku memutar kepalaku ke belakang untuk menyeringai padanya. "Aku akan melakukannya."

Dia kembali cemberut dan menarik menjauh kaleng itu dari wajahku.

"Jerapah yang pintar."

"Hmmm." Dia kembali mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada bahuku. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Hyung."

"Tidak ada nama lain yang cocok untukmu selain itu," jelasku sambil berjalan keluar dari taman.

"Tapi aku bukan seekor jerapah." Chanyeol menggerutu, suaranya teredam oleh jaketku. Aku bisa mendengar rasa kantuk dari caranya berbicara.

"Hey, jangan tidur," tegurku.

"Kenapa tidak?" Chanyeol menguap. "Aku biasa tidur dalam gendonganmu saat kita masih kecil."

"Itu adalah masa lalu," tegasku sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Dan kau membuatku seperti sedang mengalami menstruasikarena itu."

Chanyeol berdecak dan nafasnya yang hangat itu menyapu leher belakangku. "Terima kasih, Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Untuk tidak meninggalkanku," gumamnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," balasku dengan bisikan. Oke, dia benar-benar jatuh tertidur kan? "Aku tidak mengira kau akan sangat mengantuk."

"Karena punggung Hyung terasa sangat nyaman." Dia berkata dengan lembut dan bisa kurasakan bahwa pipiku memanas.

"Apakah hanya itu satu-satunya yang membuatmu nyaman?" Aku bertanya tanpa berpikir apa yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutku.

"Hm?" Dia mengerjap beberapa kali.

Tertangkap kau. Tarik kembali apa yang sudah kau ucapkan. SEKARANG. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Oh." Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar bahuku dengan lebih erat. "Baiklah."

Aku mendesah dan setelah beberapa menit berjalan dalam keheningan, aku sangat yakin bahwa dia sudah tertidur.

―

Aku menggendongnya sepanjang jalan menuju kamarku―karena kamarnya terkunci (syukurlah dia tidak lupa untuk menguncinya). Aku membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurku dan sekarang aku menghadapi dilema para remaja.

Sekarang apa...?

Kupandai sosok kurus yang sedang tertidur itu. Sial, ini benar-benar aneh. Aku mondar-mandir sebentar di sekitar ruanganku untuk mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri. Ini bukan seperti aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Benar kan? BENAR?

Aku berjalan menuju salah satu rak dan mengambil kotak P3K. Aku duduk bersimpuh di salah satu sisi ranjang dan memperhatikannya. Dia tidak akan terbangun―syukurlah. Aku melepaskan kedua sepatunya dengan hati-hati, dan aku membuka kotak P3K-nya dan mengambil perban dan mulai membalut pergelangan kakinya yang membengkak dengan itu, mengangkatnya dengan perlahan dan meletakkannya di atas sebuah bantal.

Aku berbalik untuk melihat jaketnya. Jika dia tertidur, setidaknya ia harus merasa nyaman, kan? Aku membuka resleting jaketnya dan melepaskannya dari tubuhnya. Dia bergerak sebentar.

"Mhmm..." Dia menggumam dan aku membeku, wajahku tepat berada di atas wajahnya. Dia mengerutkan hidungnya―aku berharap bisa mengambil fotonya―sebelum membuka mulutnya dan kembali terlelap.

Aku mendesah lega, meletakkan jaketnya di kursiku, memainkannya secara perlahan dengan jemariku. Aku kembali lagi pada juniorku ini, membuka kancing pada bagian teratas kaos polonya agar ia bisa bernafas dengan lebih baik. Aku menelan ludah. Wow, kulitnya sangat mulus.

"Berhenti memikirkan hal seperti itu, Bodoh." Aku menggerutu dalam nafasku―sangat pelan hanya untuk kudengar seorang diri. Aku meraihnya dengan perlahan dan menggesernya, agar aku juga bisa tidur di atas kasur.

Whoa, tunggu. Aku akan berbagi ranjang dengan Chanyeol?

_Well_, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya bagi kami. Kami sudah berbagi tempat tidur beberapa kali selama kami masih kanak-kanak. Kurasa, satu-satunya hal yang berbeda hanyalah bahwa jantungku berpacu 100 mil per jam dan aku adalah seorang pria dewasa dengan hormon yang meluap.

Aku menutup mulutku, memejamkan mata dan mengambil nafas yang dalam.

"Tenang." Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri, berpindah ke ruang gantiku untuk mengganti pakaian. Jika dia tidur di sampingku, setidaknya aku ingin dia terbangun dan melihatku terlihat tampan.

Setelah mengganti pakaianku dengan sesuatu yang nyaman dan bagus, aku berpindah untuk mengambil tas kameraku yang kutinggalkan di atas lantai, meletakkannya di atas meja belajarku―dan untuk beberapa detik, aku memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum.

"Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" Aku berujar pada diriku sendiri. "Ini adalah Chanyeol dan dia sedang tertidur!"

Aku kembali menatap ke arah orang yang kumaksud kemudian ke tas kameraku. Aku menyerah. Aku mengambil kamera dari tasnya dan memastikan sekali lagi apakah aku harus melakukannya atau tidak. Aku menjambak bagian belakang rambutku―satu foto tidak akan melukai, kan?

Aku meletakkan kamera pada posisi yang sesuai, memperbesarnya pada wajahnya yang terlelap.

_Klik._

Oke. Lihat? Sudah selesai. Tidak ada yang terluka―

"Hmm." Chanyeol mengerutkan hidungnya sekali lagi. Oh Tuhan! Tunggu!

_Klik!_

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri. Aku mendesah, mematikan kamera dan meletakkannya di atas meja sebelum aku mengambil foto secara berlebihan. Aku kembali menatap pada si Jerapah yang menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Mhmm..." Ia mengigau. Anak ini pasti membuat banyak keributan saat tertidur.

Sekarang, apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?

Aku kembali duduk di atas ranjang, berusaha mencapai kepalanya untuk menyentuh rambutnya yang berwarna coklat keemasan. Wow, ini benar-benar lembut.

"Chanyeol," bisikku dan dia bergerak dengan pelan.

"Hmm..." Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatapku. "Kris...Hyung..."

Jantungku berpacu. Dia memanggilku! Memanggil namaku! Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha untuk tersenyum. Tanganku masih di rambutnya dan aku merendah―entah dari mana asalnya dorongan ini―tapi aku merendahkan tubuhku, hidungku nyaris menyentuh hidungnya.

Aku tersenyum, syukurlah dia kembali tertidur. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku ke atas, kukecup keningnya, kemudian ke bawah untuk memberi kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

_Well_, aku sudah melakukannya. Aku menciumnya. Aku benar-benar menjadi gay hanya karenanya.

Dia tidak bergerak dan nafasnya sangat pelan, rileks. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa secara refleks aku tersenyum.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Chanyeol."

Bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Huh, bahkan dalam tidurnya, ia tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>dee's note:<strong>

hey-ho. lama banget ya updatenya? hehe sow-ry. sedang ada masalah dengan translator di otak saya (loh)

anyway, sorry for the typos. maafkan juga kalau ada kalimat yang nggak dimengerti. I'll really try my best in translating this. bingung juga nyari kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi dalam cerita dan harus disesuaikan sama sastra Indonesia. fiuh ;-;

_last but not least, keep giving me review?_

**p.s. I've tried my best on posted the link of this original story here. but it doesn't show up properly. for those, who are asking for the link, you can ask me via PM or askfm. thank you ^^**


End file.
